The Bond of Two Werewolf Twins
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: When Winnie yells at Willie for something that he did, he tries to find comfort in another one of his siblings. This is a collaboration between me and Studio Zolo. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Family is forever

Willie was walking around the hotel one afternoon. He started feeling a little lonely, so he decided he would go and see if his dad Wayne would spend some time with him.

"Daddy, can we spend some time together?" Willie asked. Wayne looked down at his 6 year old son and shook his head. This was because Wanda was out having a spa day with Mavis.

"Sorry Willie, I have to watch your brothers. Why don't you go and see if Winnie will play with you?" He said.

"But she's having a tea party with Wanye." Willie said.

"I'm sure she won't mind letting you join in." Wayne said. So, Willie went to Winnie's room to see if his older sister would let him in on the tea party.

"More tea Wanye?" Winnie asked her younger brother. He nodded.

"Absolutely." He said giving his tea cup to Winnie. Just then, Willie walked in.

"Hey sis can I join in?" He asked. However, he wasn't paying attention and tripped over Winnie's tea set, breaking the tea set and causing the tea to spill onto her shirt.

"My shirt!" Winnie said in an annoyed tone. She then shot an angry glare at Willie.

"Look what you did Willie!" She said. He looked down the mess he made after getting up and gave Winnie an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry sis! I didn't mean it!" He said.

Winnie was so angry with her little brother that she completely ignored his apology.

"I don't care if you're sorry!" She yelled. "Get out of my room now!"

Willie gave his sister a sad look. "But I…"

"Willie…leave my room…now." She said in a tone that showed her anger.

Saddened by the fact of how mean his sister was being, Willie started crying and ran out of the room. Wanye was shocked at how mean Winnie just was to Willie and shot a glare at her.

"Winnie, I can't believe you just yelled at Willie like that!" He said.

"I don't care!" She said. "He broke my tea set!"

"You made him really upset. He's probably crying his eyes out." Wanye said.

"Yeah well…" Winnie began to say.

"Remember when Wally yelled at you a while back after you broke his game system?" Wanye asked.

Winnie shuddered at the memory. It was one of the worst things to happen between her and Wally.

"Y-Yeah, I do." She said.

*Flashback*

Wally was in his room, happily playing on his video game system when Winnie walked. She wanted to play the game with her big brother.

"Hey, can I play with you big brother?" She asked. She wasn't watching where she was going and she accidently walked on top of Wally's game system, breaking it.

"My game system!" Wally said in an annoyed tone. He shot an angry glare at Winnie.

"Winnie, you clumsy oaf! You broke my game system!" He yelled. Winnie looked at her big brother with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry big brother, I didn't mean to do that." She said.

Wally didn't care that his little sister was sorry and ignored her apology.

"You know what? I don't care if you're sorry! I wish I didn't have a little sister sometimes." He said.

Winnie felt her heart shatter in two when her brother said that and she ran out of the room crying. Wally watched his little sister leave and looked back at his broken game system.

'Maybe I was a little too harsh on her.' He thought to himself and he chased after her.

Winnie ran to the lobby of the hotel, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe how mean her brother was to her! She sat down at a table and continued crying.

"Hey sis, can I talk to you?" She heard a voice say. She looked up, and Wally was standing in front of her.

"What do you want?!" Winnie snapped in tears.

"Whoa, easy, I just want to apologize for earlier." Wally said. Winnie didn't believe her brother at first.

"You said you didn't care that I was sorry! And that you wished I wasn't your little sister!" She said.

Wally sat down next to his little sister and put his arm around her "Yeah, I know what I said. I didn't mean it."

Winnie still wasn't buying it.

"If makes you feel better, I really am happy to have a little sister like you." He said.

When she heard that, Winnie stopped crying and her ears perked up.

"R-Really? You mean it big brother?" She asked. Wally smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely." He said. Winnie smiled too and Wally pulled her into a big hug. After a few minutes, they released the hug.

"So you forgive me?" Winnie asked. Wally nodded.

"Of course! I can always buy a new game system." He said. He then looked his sister in the eyes.

"I might be mean to you and say things I don't mean, but you're still my little sister and I will always love you." He said.

Winnie smiled and said "I love you too big brother."

*End of flashback*

"Wally forgave you for what you did, didn't he?" Wanye asked.

"Y-Yes." Winnie said, now starting to feel guilty for yelling at Willie.

"So, you should forgive Willie for what he did. After all, he didn't break your tea set on purpose, just like how you didn't break Wally's game system on purpose." Wanye said.

Winnie got up from the floor.

"Oh Willie, what have I done?" She said walking out of her room to look for her little brother.

(Meanwhile)

In the hotel lobby, Willie was crying his eyes out. He couldn't believe how mean Winnie was to him!

"What's wrong baby brother?" He heard a voice say. He looked up at who was talking, and the voice belonged to his older twin sister Willa. She was 6 years old too, though she was a few minutes older than him.

"W-Winnie…" He began to say.

"Is Winnie being mean to you again?" Willa asked.

Willie sniffled and nodded. Knowing that her little brother was very sensitive, she thought of something to cheer him up.

"You can spend some time with me if you want." She suggested.

Hearing that, Willie stopped crying and his ears perked up.

"R-Really? You mean it sis?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"But what if I annoy you too?" He asked.

"Baby brother, you could never annoy me. You're too cute to annoy me." She said.

Willie smiled and gave his sister a big hug "Thanks sis! You're the best!"

Willa smiled and returned the hug. "So, what do you want to do?"

Willie thought for a second and then a smile spread across his face.

"Let's go watch some of our favorite shows together!" He said in excitement.

Willa smiled and said "Okay baby brother."

With that, the two werewolf twins headed for Willie's room and when they got there, Willa sat down on Willie's bed, while Willie himself went to turn on the T.V. He flipped through a couple of channels and stopped on one. It was "Adventure Time", one of his favorites.

"Oooh, I love this show!" He said in excitement. He went over to his bed and sat down next to Willa. Then, he snuggled into her, and that made Willa smile.

"I love you sis." He said.

Willa put her arm around her little brother and said "I love you too baby brother."

The werewolf twins sat through an episode of "Adventure Time" and the next show to come on was "The Amazing World of Gumball". This was one of Willa's favorites.

"Oooh, my favorite!" She said.

The two of them sat through the episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" and then afterwards came on one of their absolute favorite T.V. shows, "SpongeBob SquarePants" Willa and Willie would get together every Saturday morning and watch SpongeBob for hours on end.

"Oooh, oooh! I got a great idea little brother! Let's sing the theme song together!" Willa said. Willie's eyes lit up and he nodded in excitement.

"Yeah!" He said.

The theme song starts to play.

Willa: Are ya ready kids?

Willie: Aye, aye captain!

Willa: I can't heeeaaarrr yooouuu!

Willie: AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!

Willa: oooooooo… who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Willie: Sponge Bob Square Pants!

Willa: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he.

Willie: Sponge Bob Square Pants!

Willa: If nautical nonsense be somethin' ya wish.

Willie: Sponge Bob Square Pants!

Willa: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish.

Willie: Sponge Bob Square Pants!

Willa: Ready? Sponge Bob Square Pants,

Willa and Willie: Sponge Bob Square Pants, Sponge Bob Square Pants, Sponge Bob Square Paaants!

Willa: Ah Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha, Ha, hargh wh..arire..ha arrrigh.

The theme song ended, and Willie and Willa gave each other a hug.

"That was fun sis!" Willie said.

Willa smiled and said "Yes it was."

The two werewolf twins watched their favorite show for a few hours before it was over. Now that the two of them were finished with watching their shows, they were thinking of what to do next.

(Meanwhile)

Winnie was searching around the hotel for Willie when Wally stopped her.

"Can we talk for a sec sis?" He asked.

Winnie could tell by the tone of Wally's voice that he wasn't very happy.

"Yes big brother." She said.

Wally took her aside and gave her a disappointed look.

"Wanye told me what you did to Willie." He said.

"H-He did!?" Winnie asked.

"Why did you yell at Willie especially after he said he was sorry?" Wally asked.

"I-I didn't mean to snap at him! I just got so angry." She said.

"I forgave you after you broke my game console, didn't I?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." She said.

"Well, I hope you're going to apologize to him." Wally said.

"I am! I just can't find him." She said.

"I saw him go outside with Willa." He said.

Winnie thanked her brother for telling him where Willie was with a hug and went outside to talk with Willie.

(Back to Willa and Willie)

The two werewolf twins were outside. Willa had the idea of her and Willie singing and dancing to the Cupid Shuffle, but Willie was hesitant to do it.

"I-I don't know sis." Willie said in an embarrassed tone.

Willa's face dropped a bit. "Aww, come on baby brother! I want to see you dance!"

The more Willie thought about it, the more sounded like it would be fun. Eventually, he turned to his twin sister and said "Okay sis, let's do it."

Willa smiled and said "You'll have fun baby brother, trust me."

Willa pushed the play button on the boom box she had and the song started playing.

The first verse of the song played through and Willa and Willie matched the dance moves with the lyrics of the song. The second verse played and they matched the dance moves again. Eventually the song ended and Willa and Willie were laughing.

"That was a lot of fun sis!" He said. Willa smiled.

"See? I told you didn't I little bro?" She said.

"There you are Willie! I've been looking all over for you." They heard a voice say.

The werewolf twins looked up and saw their older sister standing in front of them.

* * *

**A/N: Some disclaimers, I do not own Willie. He belongs to Studio Zolo. Willa belongs to me. On a side note, I will be changing my username. I will be now known as SlayerofCaesar7. I'll have the next chapter done and up within a few days. Until next time, take it easy.**


	2. Making amends

Willie gave his older sister an angry stare.

"Oh look Willa, it's our mean old sister." He said.

Winnie gave Willie a sad look "Aww, come baby brother, don't be like that."

Willa also gave her older sister an angry stare "Why shouldn't he be? You were very mean to him earlier Winnie!"

"Yeah, I know, but…" She began to say.

"We should tell Mommy what you did!" Willa said.

Winnie got a scared look on her face "No! Please! Don't tell Mom!"

"Why not? You deserve to be punished!" Willa said.

"Please! Please, listen to me! I'm sorry I yelled at you Willie! Really I am! I don't want to be grounded!" Winnie said.

Winnie felt a few tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to get in trouble. Willie saw this and he could tell that she was sorry. Willa wasn't convinced however.

"I still think we should tell Mommy. What do you think Willie?" She asked.

Winnie got on her knees. She was begging her brother and sister not to tell.

"P-Please Willie, I'm sorry. Please don't tell Mom." She said.

Winnie was starting to cry now. When Willie saw that, he accepted that she was really, truly sorry and warmed up to her again.

"Okay sis, we won't tell Mommy." Willie said.

Willa gave her younger twin brother a surprised look.

"What?!" She said in an equally surprised tone.

"Look at her sis, can't you tell? Winnie is sorry, she wouldn't be crying otherwise." He paused for a second. "Do you remember that time we accidentally broke that vase in the hallway?"

Willa nodded "Yes."

"Winnie was the only one that saw that, and she didn't tell Mommy, did she?" He said.

"No." Willa said.

"So we owe Winnie for that don't we?" Willie asked.

"Yeah, I guess we do." She said. Willa went over to her older sister and smiled.

"Okay Winnie, we won't tell Mommy what you did. I see now that you really are sorry for what you did." She said.

Winnie smiled, got up, and pulled her younger sister into a hug.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" She said. She looked over at Willie and smiled.

"Come here baby brother." She said.

Willie went over to her and Winnie pulled him into the hug. After a few minutes, the three siblings released the hug.

"So, how can I make it up to you guys?" Winnie asked.

Both Willa and Willie smiled.

"Well, you could spend some time with us." Willa said.

Winnie smiled "Gladly, but, what should we do?"

A smile spread across Willie's face "I know! Let's play some video games together!"

"Okay, I know a good one we can play. Crash Team Racing." Winnie said.

"Oh, I've heard that one is fun." Willa said. Winnie nodded at her younger sister.

"It is, and I'm very, very, good at it. You guys won't stand a chance!" Winnie bragged.

Willie gave his sister a playful look "Oh, think you're that good sis? I challenge you!"

"Challenge accepted!" Winnie said. "Come on guys! Let's go play!"

"Wait!" Willa said.

Winnie looked over at her sister "What's wrong sis?"

"How are we going to play it?" She asked.

"Wally has an old PlayStation lying around. I'm sure he'll let us play. And he has a copy of Crash Team Racing too, he played it like crazy when I was little." Winnie said.

"Let's go then!" Willie said.

The three werewolf siblings went to Wally's room.

"Can we play on your PlayStation Wally?" Winnie asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." He said He then dug through his things and pulled out his PlayStation along with all the cords.

"Do you still have your copy of Crash Team Racing?" Winnie asked. He nodded.

"Sure do." He said. He went over to his entertainment stand and pulled out Crash Team Racing. He handed the game to Winnie.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks big brother." She said.

"Have fun guys." He said. The three of them went to Winnie's room and set up the game system and put the game disc in. The game started up and the three of them chose their characters. Winnie chose Coco, Willie chose Crash, and Willa chose Dr. Cortex. The three of them mutually agreed on Coco Park as the track they wanted to race and they got started.

Like Winnie said, she was good at the game. She took the early lead and led for about half the first lap before she was hit with a tracking missile from Willie. He smirked as he took the lead. Willa was right behind him.

"Ha! See you at the finish line sis!" He taunted. Winnie groaned in frustration.

"You get back here you!" She said. Winnie was now in fifth place, and had a lot of ground to make up.

'Oh man, I'm never gonna beat Willie now!' She thought to herself. The first lap ended, and Winnie was able to make up one position. Willie was still in the lead, and Willa was right behind him.

"I bet you're starting to regret your brave words sis?" Willie asked.

Winnie ignored what her little brother said. She was trying to focus, and then she got hit by a bowling bomb from one of the computer controlled racers. She fell back to seventh place, and let out a frustrated groan. Willie and Willa couldn't help but laugh at their sister.

The second lap ended, and it was the final lap. Winnie started panicking in her head.

'Oh, Willie's gonna beat me! I can't believe how good he is!' She thought.

Winnie desperately tried to catch up to her brother, but her efforts where in vain. The race ended and the finishing positions were shown. Willie finished in first, Willa finished in second, and Winnie finished in fourth.

"Cool! I won!" Willie cheered.

"Congrats baby brother!" Willa said.

"Good race little bro." They heard a voice say. They all turned and saw Wally standing behind them. Wally had been watching them.

"I'm impressed with how good you are at Crash Team Racing Willie." He said.

Willie nodded and said "I've had a lot of practice with Mario Kart."

They all looked at Winnie.

"Aren't you gonna say something sis?" Willa asked.

Winnie swallowed her pride and said "Congrats baby brother. You're better than I thought."

"Thanks sis! You're not so bad yourself." Willie said. Winnie smiled at her brother and they continued playing until bedtime.

(A few days later)

Willie was walking down the hallway towards Winnie's room. In his paws he was holding a bag with a replacement tea set he got for Winnie since he accidentally broke the first one.

Willie got to Winnie's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey little bro." Winnie greeted. Willie nodded.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Winnie nodded.

"Of course." She said letting him in.

"I got something for you sis." He said getting the bag that had the new tea set in it ready.

"What is it?" Winnie asked. Willie then handed her the bag and she dug through it, pulling out the new tea set. She looked back at Willie with a very happy look on her face.

"Oh wow! A new tea set? How did you get this baby brother?" She asked.

"I used my allowance money to get it." He said.

*The previous day*

Willie pocketed his allowance money and went to go find his dad.

"Daddy, can you take me to the store please?" He asked.

Wayne looked at his son and nodded "Yeah, but why?"

"I accidentally broke Winnie's tea set and I want to get her a new one." Willie said.

Wayne smiled at his son "That's very nice of you Willie."

Willie smiled back at his dad. Of course, there was the incident when Winnie yelled at him for it, but Willie decided not to tell his dad since he and Willa had already told Winnie they wouldn't tell their mom.

Willie followed his dad out of the hotel and they got into the family van. Wayne drove to the toy store, and when they got there, Willie walked down the aisle with the girl toys in it and found a tea set perfect for Winnie. It was even pink, and that was her favorite color. Willie took the tea set and walked over to the cashier. The man running the register eyed him.

"There sure have been a lot of boys buying girl toys recently." He said.

"This isn't for me, it's for my sister." Willie said.

"Sure it is. There's no shame in a boy buying girls toys you know." He said.

Willie growled at the cashier and that made him shut up. Willie gave him the money, and the cashier gave him the bag that had the tea set in it. Wayne and Willie left the store and went back to the hotel. Willie went to his room and put the bag in his dresser before going to his bed and laying down to take a nap.

*Present time*

"Wow, that was very nice of you little bro. You didn't have to use your allowance money for a new tea set." Winnie said.

"It's my way of apologizing for breaking the first one." He said.

"Thank you baby brother, I love it." She said. She then went over to Willie and kissed him on the cheek. Willie gave her a disgusted look.

"Eww, girl germs!" He said.

Winnie looked at her brother and said "Now who said I have germs?"

"Wally said girls have germs!" He said.

"Oh Wally's being silly little bro, girls don't have germs." She said.

"Yes you do, Wally said so!" He said.

Winnie sighed. She loved her little brother, but he was very gullible and believed everything his older brothers would tell him. Then, Winnie's eyes lit up as she got an idea.

"Hey, we should have a tea party!" She said.

"Yeah! Can we invite Wally, Wanye, and Willa?" Willie asked.

Winnie nodded "Yeah!"

"I'll go get them!" Willie said running out of Winnie's room. A few minutes later, he came back in with his brothers and twin sister.

"You got a new tea set Winnie?" Wanye asked. Winnie nodded.

"Yeah! Willie got it for me!" She said.

Wanye looked at his little brother and pat him on the head.

"That was very nice of you Willie." He said.

Willie smiled at his brother and the werewolf siblings sat down while Winnie went to go get some tea. When she got back, she got the tea cups ready and poured each of her siblings a cup of tea. Wally and Wanye both drank some of the tea, and Wally got an idea. He whispered to Wanye and he snickered. Wanye laid his head down while Wally went out into the hallway.

"Umm, what are you guys doing?" Winnie asked.

Wanye looked up at his sister and smiled "You'll see." Before laying his head back on the table. Wally then came running in.

"Wanye! Hey, Wanye are you okay?" He asked.

"GONE!" Wanye yelled in a slurred voice and Wally jumped back. "It's all gone. All it's gone, bye bye whoo see ya!"

"What happened to you?" Wally asked.

At this point, Willie and Willa were confused at what their brothers were doing.

"What are they doing sis?" Willie asked Winnie.

"Yeah, they're acting funny." Willa said.

Winnie looked at them and said "They're reenacting a scene from a movie!"

Willie smiled as he knew now what movie it was and said "Ooooh! I love that movie!"

Willa nodded in agreement and they continued watching.

"One minute you're defending the whole galaxy…and suddenly you find yourself sucking down Darjeeling with…" Wanye said.

"Maria Antoinette and her little sister. Heh, heh, heh." He finished.

Wally looked at Wanye and took the tea cup out of his paw "I think you've had enough tea for today let's get you out of here Wanye…" Wally said helping him up from the chair.

Wanye slapped Wally away from him "Don't you get it?! You see the hat? I am Mrs. Nesbitt!" Wanye said before laughing like an insane person. Winnie, Willie, and Willa were all laughing at Wanye.

"Snap out of it Wanye!" Wally said smacking him across the face. Wanye came back to his senses.

"I..I…I…I'm sorry I, you're right I am just a little depressed that's all. I..I can get through this." Wanye said walking out to the hallway with Wally following him.

"OH, I'M A SHAM!" Wanye yelled.

"Shh, quiet Wanye!" Wally said with a scared look.

"Look at me I can't even fly out of a window! The hat look good? Tell me the hat looked good! The apron is a bit much…" Wanye said.

Wally looked down the hallway and said "Out the window, Wanye you're a genius!" Wanye was on his knees crying.

"Come on, this way!" Wally said grabbing Wanye's arm and dragging him down the hallway.

"Years of academy training wasted!" Wanye said as he was dragged down the hallway. Winnie, Willie, and Willa were laughing their butts off and Wally and Wanye came back into Winnie's room.

"Haha, oh thanks guys, that one's always good for a laugh!" Winnie said. Willie and Willa nodded in agreement. As a joke, Wanye bowed in front of them.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!" He said. They all laughed and continued with their tea party.

(A few days later)

Willie was in his room watching T.V. when he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it and it was Winnie.

"Hi big sis!" He said.

"Can I come in baby brother?" She asked. Willie nodded.

"Sure!" He said letting her in.

"So, I want to give you something for getting me that new tea set." She said.

"What is it? What is it?" Willie said in excitement.

"Close your eyes." She said. Willie nodded and closed his eyes.

Winnie put something in Willie's paws and smiled.

"Okay, you can open them!" She said.

Willie opened his eyes and looked at what was in his paws. It was a pink Nintendo 3DS.

"Oh wow! Your old 3DS?!" He asked in excitement. Winnie nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"But don't you still play it?" He asked. Winnie shook her head.

"Nah, not really. You can have it if you want." She said.

"Wow! Really? You mean it sis?" He asked. She nodded again.

"Promise me you'll take care of it?" She asked. Willie nodded eagerly.

"I promise! Wow, thank you so much sis!" He said. He then kissed Winnie on the cheek.

"Yuck, boy germs!" She said in a playful tone. Willie laughed and immediately went over to his bed to play his new 3DS. Winnie smiled and left his room.

(A day later)

Willie had gotten some games to play on his 3DS. Games like Super Mario 3D Land, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, the remake of Luigi's Mansion, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to name a few. However, Willie was getting bored of these games. He wanted something different and remembered that Winnie had an old Monsters High game. Normally, Willie didn't like girly games, but Winnie always seemed to enjoy herself when she played it. So, he snuck to her room, grabbed the game, and went back to his room to play the game. He spent a few hours playing it, when he heard a knock on his door and Winnie came in.

"Baby brother, the Detective Jerry marathon is starting we gotta…" She paused when she saw Willie playing her old Monster High game.

"Little bro…is that my…" She began to say.

"N-No, it's not!" He said trying to deny it.

"It is! I thought you didn't like playing girly games?" She asked.

"Please don't tell our brothers." Willie said.

"Okay little bro, we'll keep this our little secret. Now, let's go watch Detective Jerry!" She said.

"Okay sis!" He said in excitement.

Willie turned off his 3DS and the two of them raced to Winnie's room to watch their favorite show.

* * *

**A/N: Kudos if you guys get the movie reference during the tea party. Anyway, I will start work on the third chapter and have it up in a few days. Until next time, take it easy.**


	3. Repaying the favor

(A few days later)

Willie was walking down the hallway to his twin sisters room. He was holding his old Sheriff Woody doll in his paw that he wanted to give Willa as thanks for helping him through the incident with Winnie. He knocked on her door and she answered.

"Hey big sis!" He said.

"Hi baby brother!" She said.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said letting him in.

"I got something for you sis."

"Oooooh, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me through the situation with Winnie, so I'm giving you my Woody doll!" He said handing Woody to Willa.

"Wow! I can have Woody?" She asked. Willie nodded.

"Yes!" He said.

"This is amazing! Thank you baby brother!" She said. She kissed Willie on the cheek and he gave her a disgusted look.

"Eww, how come you and Winnie are always trying to get me sick with your girl germs?" He asked.

"You really should learn to not listen to Wally." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Not everything he says is true." She said.

"Yes it is! He's very smart!" He said.

Willa sighed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to convince her brother, so why should she try?

"Never mind that. Want to play with me?" She asked.

Willie's eyes lit up and he said "Okay!"

"What do you want to do then?" She asked.

Willie thought for a second and then a smile spread across his face.

"I know! Let's reenact a scene from Toy Story like Wally and Wanye did!" He said.

"Yeah!" She said. "What scene do you want to do?"

"Let's do the 'You are a toy!' scene!" He said.

"Okay." She said. She went over to her door while Willie turned his back. He was playing Buzz, and she was playing Woody. She backed up until she heard Willie talking.

"According to my nav computer the.." He began to say.

"Shut up! Just shut up you idiot!" She said.

"Sheriff, this is no time to panic!" He said.

"This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Andy's gone! They're gonna be moving from the house in two days and it's all your fault!" She said.

"My fault?!" He stormed. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place!"

"Well if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard box and had taken away everything that was important to me!" She said

"Don't talk to me about importance! Because of you this entire universe is in jeopardy!" He said.

"What!? What are you talking about?!" She yelled.

"Somewhere on the edge of the galaxy Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with a destructive capacity to annihilate this entire planet! I alone have information that reveals this weapons only weakness." He said. He turned to her and pointed at her.

"And you my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command!" He said.

"YOU…ARE…A...TOOOYYYYY!" She yelled. At this point Willie was trying very hard not to laugh and so was Willa.

"You aren't the real Buzz Lightyear…you…you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything!" She yelled.

"You are a sad, strange, little man. And you have my pity. Farewell." He said walking away from her.

"Oh yeah? Well, good riddance ya looney!" She said walking away.

"Rendezvous with Star Command…" She said. Then Willie walked over to her.

"That was fun sis!" He said.

"Yeah it was!" She said.

"Can we do another one?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said.

"Okay, how about the "You are a toy!" scene from Toy Story 2?" He suggested. Willa nodded.

"Yeah!" She said.

Willa stood in front of Willie.

"Buzz, I can't abandon these guys, they need me, to get into this museum. Without me, they'll go back into storage…maybe forever." She said.

"Woody you're not a collectors item, you're a child's plaything… You..are..a..toy!" He said. Willa was snickering and Willie tried hard not to laugh again.

"For how much longer?! One more rip and Andy's done with me! Then what do I do then Buzz huh? You tell me!" She said.

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me that life is only worth living if you're being loved by a kid. And I traveled all this way to rescue that toy, because I believed him." He said.

"Well, you wasted your time." She said turning her back on him.

"Let's go everyone." He said. Playing the part of the other toys, Willie spoke.

"What about Woody?" He asked.

"He's not coming with us." He said walking back towards the door.

"But…but Andy's coming home tonight." He said.

"Then we better make sure we're there waiting for him." He said. Willa looked back at Willie.

"I can't go Buzz, this is my only chance." She said.

"To do what Woody? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life." He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Willie came back in after a few minutes and hugged his sister.

"That was a lot of fun sis!" He said. She nodded in agreement and looked at a clock on the wall.

"Hey, SpongeBob's coming on in a bit. Let's watch it together!" She said. Willie nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" He said.

Willa went over to turn on her T.V. and turned it on. The show was just starting and the two werewolf twins sat down on Willa's bed and watched their favorite show until it was time for them to go to bed.


End file.
